I Thinking About You
by Moku-Chan
Summary: Cerita cinta tentang bagaiman seorang preman mencintai seorang gadis yang di temuinya sedang berdiri di jendela.


**I Thinking About You**

**Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance, Drama**

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu yang di kirimkan oleh Indigo Mitha-chan di whatsapp. Lagunya milik Evan And Jaron dan judulnya Crazy For This Girl. Cerita ini aku persembahkan untuk Indigo Mitha-chan. Selamat membaca.

**DON'T LIKE? JUST DON'T READ..**

Dia terlihat sangat cantik saat dia berdiri didekat jendela, tubuhnya tertimpa sinar senja yang berasal dari matahari yang hendak kembali ke peraduannya, sangat indah. Mataku serasa tidak dapat berpaling sedikit pun darinya. Gadis itu kini telah menyita seluruh duniaku untuk berpusat padanya. Sebelum bertemu dia duniaku selalu berpusat pada aniki agar aku dapat mengalahkannya tapi kini duniaku telah beralih pada dia.

Hanya dia dan akan selalu berpusat padanya.

Aku merasa jika seluruh kecantikan di dunia ini telah ia miliki dan kuasai. Betapa kami-sama maha agung telah menciptakan makhluk terindah seperti dia dengan segala aspek serta unsur-unsur keindahan hanya untuknya.

xxxxx

Saat pulang sekolah waktu itu tubuhku terluka parah, yah aku memang seorang berandalan atau bisa dikatakan preman sekolah. Pukul 4 sore adalah waktu yang terlambat untuk pulang sekolah. Aku pulang sekolah pada jam seperti itu dikarenakan ada beberapa kakak kelas yang mengatakan kalau kekasihnya menyukaiku karena aku tampan.

Cih, kalau mau mereka dapat mengambil wajahku ini. Aku tidak butuh dengan wajah tampan namun aku tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari ayahku sendiri. Kenapa selalu aniki yang mendapatkan semua perhatian ayah. Sedikit saja aku ingin mendapatkan perhatian darinya. Sedikit saja hanya sedikit apa permintaanku berlebihan.

Jalanku semakin sempoyongan karena terdapat luka di sekujur tubuhku tapi aku masih kuat untuk berjalan ke rumah. Namun perkiraanku ternyata salah tubuhku membutuhkan istirahat sejenak, aku melihat ada pohon, aku berjalan menuju pohon itu dan istirahat di bawahnya. Ku atur nafasku perlahan-lahan.

Ku angkat kepalaku keatas, di sanalah aku melihatnya. Gadis berambut indigo panjangnya mungkin sepinggang berdiri di dekat jendela. Aku tak tahu apa warna matanya karena pandangan matanya lurus kedepan sedangkan diriku berada di bawahnya. Apa yang ia lakukan disana? Siapa dia? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dalam pikiranku.

Luka ini terasa semakin nyeri, tapi aku tidak ingin beranjak dari sini. Aku masih ingin melihat gadis malaikat di sana. Aku sangat bodoh, secara tidak sadar seluruh duniaku telah berpusat padanya. Aku masih memandangnya dari bawah, dan tiba-tiba dia memandang diriku. Mungkin dia merasa kalau ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Kini aku tahu warna matanya. Sangat indah sama seperti pemiliknya. Mata itu sangat tepat berada di kepala cantiknya, sangat serasi.

Heh, sudah berapa kali kata-kata 'indah' aku sebutkan untuk mengekspresikan tentangnya. Kini yang ada di kepalaku hanya dia, dia, dia dan dia. Tapi, apa kah dia tahu akan perasaanku yang terus memikirkan dirinya. Apakah dia juga tahu aku sangat gila tentangnya? Semua pertanyaan yang aku ciptakan sendiri dalam pikiranku tentang dirinya sangat membuatku semakin gila.

Gadis itu telah menahan hatiku dan duniaku hanya untuknya. Aku tidak dapat terlepas lagi dari dia. Pesonanya seperti jaring laba-laba. Sekali kau terjebak atau terjerat disana kau tidak akan dapat melepaskannya lagi. Begitu juga diriku.

Kegiatanku saat pulang sekolah adalah duduk di pohon demi melihatnya dari bawah sini kala ia berdiri didekat jendela. Selalu melihatnya dari tempat biasanya.

xxxxx

Saat malam, saat hujan, saat panas aku selalu memikirkannya. Mungkin kalau dunia ini berakhir aku tetap akan memikirkannya. Kenapa aku tidak tahu apa yang aku tahu sekarang?

Aku terlalu takut mendekatinya. Kalian dapat mengatakan jika aku pengecut. Aku terima perkataan kalian. Aku juga selalu berpikir apa dia dapat menerimaku yang telah di cap atau dikenal dengan sebutan preman sekolah. Dia terlihat seperti gadis dari kalangan baik-baik. Tidak seperti diriku yang reputasinya telah kotor.

Setiap malam aku juga telah berdoa pada kami sama agar dia dapat melihatku. Aku tahu ini gila, karena tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupku berdoa pada kami-sama. Yah aku memang telah gila.

"Kami-sama aku berdoa padamu untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, tolong buatlah dia melihatku," selesai berdoa pada kami-sama saat malam hari di kamar aku pun segera pergi tidur. Berharap semua doaku selama ini pada kami-sama dapat didengarkan dan dikabulkan.

xxxxx

Aku terluka lagi, tadi berkelahi dengan kakak kelas yang waktu itu pernah aku hajar. Lagi-lagi aku duduk di pohon melihat keatas, kearahnya. Dia juga melihatku.

Namun, tiba-tiba ia menjauh dari jendela dan menghilang dari sana. Mungkin ia tidak sudi melihat diriku yang seorang berandalan sekolah. Aku menundukkan kepala ke bawah.

"A-apa kau ba-baik-baik saja?," Aku mendengar sebuah suara lembut yang masuk di telingaku. Penasaran dengan suara lembut ini kudongakkan kepalaku keatas.

DEG!

Saat ini dia telah berdiri didepanku. Gadis yang selama ini hanya dapat aku lihat dari bawah pohon berdiri tegap di hadapanku. Bahkan, saat dia berekspresi khawatir seperti saat ini sangat cantik.

"Ke-kenapa kau selalu pu-pulang sekolah dalam keadaan te-terluka?," di-di-dia selama ini melihatku.

"A-apa kau tidak menyayangi tu-tubuhmu?" aku tersenyum mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang terucap dari bibir indahnya. Meskipun dia mengatakannya sedikit gagap tapi aku menyukai gaya bicaranya.

"Maka dari itu obati aku," aku dapat melihat raut mukanya menunjukan kebingungan dengan ucapanku.

"Ma-maaf."

"Setiap aku terluka, obatilah aku," ucapku sambil mengeluarkan senyuman tulus yang tidak pernah aku keluarkan selain pada ibuku.

"Hm."

"Siapa namamu?" Inilah yang aku tunggu dari dulu menanyakan namanya.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, dan selalu ingatlah namaku." Menurutku nama Hinata sangat cocok dengan dirinya.

"Ha'i."

"Bantu aku berdiri," dia mendekatiku dan mulai membantuku berdiri. Aku dapat melihat rona merah di wajahnya walaupun saat ini dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"la-lalu kita kemana?"

"Antarkan aku pulang," senyumku semakin lebar kala ia menganggukan kepalanya. Dia cantik luar dalam. Cantik secara fisik dan cantik secara hati. Aku semakin menggilainya.

Mungkin ini adalah awal hubungan kami. Mungkin juga penantian gilaku tentangnya yang menginginkan dirinya melihatku akan berakhir disini. Aku akan memulainya secara pelan-pelan.

Inilah kisahku antara dirinya dan diriku. Tentang seorang preman sekolah yang sangat menggilai seorang gadis baik-baik. Karena cinta memang gila. Tak pernah pandang bulu membuat manusia merasakan cinta. Termasuk diriku seorang preman sekolah.

**OWARI**

**A/N : **Hello minna-san, ini adalah cerita pertamaku yang agak bermonolog pengennya aku buat bermonolog semuanya. Tapi mungkin ada sebagian readers yang tidak suka cerita bermonolog terus makanya aku berikan dialog walau sedikit. Oh ya mungkin disini aku ceritakan kalau Sasuke sangat menggilai Hinata. Memang itu yang aku buat, disini aku buat kalau Sasuke amat sangat menggilai Hinata. Seperti yang aku jelaskan diatas cerita ini aku persembahkan untuk Indigo Mitha-chan yang sudah berbaik hati mengirimkan lagu ini di whatsapp.

Silahkan tinggalkan kritik saran ataupun flame juga gak papa, tapi jika ngeflame gak pakek akun sendiri maaf saja tidak saya pedulikan.

Oh ya aku juga mau berpromosi ria, bagi para readers pecinta SasuHina Lover dan mempunyai Whatsapp ayo bergabung dalam group 'BIG Family of SasuHina' di Whatsapp. Add aja di nomerku ya 082140212021. Aku berharap para readers mau bergabung di group ini . Sekian cuap-cuap dari saya sampai jumpa di cerita milik saya lainnya, saya ucapkan jaa ne.

**...Mohon Di Review...**


End file.
